Two Days
by SlvrSoleAlchmst1
Summary: [Some shounen ai: Athrun x Yzak. Oneshot] New boarding arrangements are being made, and until the construction in his room is complete, Athrun has to stay in Dearka and Yzak's dorm. With Dearka out, Yzak and Athrun are left alone...


"Yzak, you do realize that you're walking around with your uniform unbuttoned?"

Yzak flung the scruffy towel he had been using to dry his hair haphazardly onto the sofa. With a snarl, he turned to face the azure-eyed boy.

"Shut up. Why do you care, anyway?"

"We're soldiers, not slobs. I just didn't know if you'd noticed." The bright-eyed Coordinator sipped his tea coolly.

Yzak was brimming with anger. Since when was it Zala's place to criticize his daily habits?

"We're in the dorm room, not in a meeting. I shouldn't have to stand on ceremony."

"Suit yourself."

Yzak's hands balled into fists. How could he be so _calm_? It had barely been a day, and already Athrun Zala was acting like he owned the place.

"When these new arrangements fall through," the silver haired youth growled. "I'm only giving you one day to pack up and leave. Any longer than that and I'll throw all your junk out myself, understand?"

Athrun's lips quirked up into a barely-visible grin. "Whatever you say, Yzak. It's only for two more days."

"Two more days of hell," he mumbled, passing Athrun quickly and making his way into the bedroom to search for his missing belt.

"I heard that, you know," Athrun called, appearing highly amused. Yzak could tell the boy was smiling as he said it, and it made him boil.

"Yeah, well, take it and shove it." It was the only response he could think of.

Yzak mulled over his options. He could bring the issue to the commander. He could tell le Creuset that living three to a room was too much. It was bad enough trying to handle Dearka, the biggest slob in the universe. Yzak paused, wondering if the blonde was equally scolded by the nonchalant pilot of the Aegis for _his_ messes. Then he brought his mind back to the present. No, it wasn't a good idea to complain – it would only make him seem unreliable. Athrun was right. It was only for two more days. Besides, the problem wasn't really the crowding. It was something else.

As he scrambled through his unlit room in a mad hunt for his belt, he pondered the question silently. Just what was it about Athrun Zala that made him so mad? It went beyond his ability to be cool and calculating even in the midst of peril. Beyond his tendency to always be the best at everything. Yzak suspected that the problem was jealousy.

He _was _jealous. Athrun Zala was everything he wasn't, and everything he could never be. No matter how he tried, succeeded, or excelled, he was always second best. Zala was constantly one step ahead of him. What made Yzak even more furious was the fact that he didn't think Zala even _tried_ to best him. The ruthless animosity would have been easier to tolerate if only Athrun _acted_ like a formidable enemy.

His foundations for loathing his fellow Coordinator were sound. But something still ticked in the back of Yzak's head. It was more than that. Deeper.

Suddenly his source of light disappeared. He hadn't flicked his bedroom lamp on – the pale glow from outside had been lighting his way. Now the room went dark as a figure stood silhouetted in the doorway, arms folded.

"What are you doing?" came Athrun's smooth voice, a hint of curiosity evident in his quiet tone.

Yzak twitched. "Move," he barked, annoyed. "You're in my light."

The other boy blinked his aquamarine eyes and didn't budge. Just as Yzak whirled around to holler at him, Athrun held out his arm and silenced him, a long belt dangling casually from his left hand.

"Looking for this, by any chance?"

Yzak was indignant. "Give that back."

"You know, you really shouldn't make such a mess. It might be easier to find things."

The silver-haired Coordinator took a steady, calming breath. "It's none of your damn business where I put my things. Hand it over."

"Come and get it."

Yzak froze. "Ex-ex_cuse_ me?" He found himself faltering as the playful response caught him off-guard.

"You heard me. If you really want it that badly…"

Yzak just stared. And suddenly he realized what it was about Athrun Zala that always got him going.

He examined his adversary's slim waistline, the tumble of his silken hair against his brow, and the smug grin that now marked his flawless features. Yzak felt the color rising to his cheeks and looked away. This was the problem. It always had been, and he simply too warped with denial to accept it. Every time Athrun neared him – got too close – it made Yzak's heart pound. He knew what it was now, what it was that bothered him so. It was that Athrun Zala brought something to life inside of him. That _something_ was unattainable, forever dangled out of his reach, and that fact nagged at him and threatened to destroy him from the inside.

"Don't be a pain in the ass," Yzak responded, careful not to give away the truth he had just been enlightened with. Still, the situation baffled him, and he gulped. Athrun had never teased him like this before.

"Fine then," the blue-haired youth concluded. "I guess you don't want it."

When he made as if to turn away, Yzak fixed him with a piercing glare and let out a low growl of frustration, lunging for his belt.

Athrun was prepared. As Yzak neared him he drew the prize out of reach, stretching out his opposite arm to catch the other boy as he stumbled into him.

Yzak blushed furiously. "What are you doing? Just give it back already!"

Athrun chuckled lightly, his face close to Yzak's. "I don't think I want to do that just yet."

Yzak's control was teetering on the brink of a dark abyss. One more move, and he'd be hurled over the edge and into a place where he knew he would never escape from. He stood completely still, waiting for Athrun to pull away.

Instead Athrun moved closer, letting the belt drop from his hand and allowing both his arms to wrap loosely around the other boy's waist.

"You…can't," Yzak managed to choke out over the mild buzzing he suddenly felt in his ears.

"Yes I can."

Athrun ran his slender fingers across Yzak's lips and down the side of his neck, then let his hand sift through the silver locks of his hair, finally coming to a stop as his fingertips lifted his chin.

"Ath—"

He was sharply silenced as his lips were caught in a tight lock, Athrun's warm mouth against his own. The breath was stolen from him, but Yzak could not bring himself to protest. Athrun's eyes were closed, and Yzak slowly let his own flicker shut, giving in to the overpowering sensation.

Finally Athrun released him and took a small step back. All of Yzak's solid resolution from seconds ago seemed to have vanished, and he cringed with disappointment as the confrontation was quitted abruptly.

"But like I said," Athrun mused aloud, picking up their earlier conversation as if nothing had happened, much to his new roommate's astonishment, "It's only for two more days."


End file.
